Lord Midwan
Lord Midwan (Born Tau Midwan) was a ruler of the Akaata during the 500 year war. Born in the year 7,000,542 BBM, Midwan was called to arms at the age of 16 to fight a war whose cause was long since forgotten. However, even if the cause was forgotten, he still fought the Aru'em. Life Born in 7,000542 BBM to Isk Midwan, a noble of the Akaata, and Trell Sutta, the daughter of a General, Tau lived a fairly rough life due to the time period he was born in. At the age of six, he was sent to begin his training to become a soldier in the Akaatan army. His training was brutal, but it made him one of the strongest soldiers in the military, yet also one of the most tactical. It was due to this that he was made into what was at the time known as a "Warrior of the way", the precursors to the many force based organizations in the Infinite Empire. At the age of 16, he was deployed to fight the Aru'em in a region of the planet known at that point as the Shakkai Highlands, now part of Imperial District #392. The battle there was one of the longest, if not one of the bloodiest in the war, lasting nine years. It was during this time that Tau was made a general of the Akaatan army, taking up the title of Lord Midwan. Many years later, he was present for the attack on the fortress of Lamed, in which he killed the leader of the Aru'em, King Tsis. This battle marked the end of the war, and soon after, the Aru'em went into exile offworld. Upon the war's end, Midwan presided over the rebuilding of the Akaata, both as a society and as a people. By the age of 50, he was made the first Chancellor of the Akaata. He died in the year 6,999,925 BBM of natural causes, but his legacy lives on after all these years. Personality Lord Midwan was often a cold and calculating man, one who saw the needs of the many as greater than those of his own. This made him a great general, but also a good leader. However, he could also show compassion on occasion, but due to the war, that rarely showed. Mirsh'nyne be te prudii verda (Lessons of the Shadow Warriors) "To fight your enemy, you should know them. Not only their tactics, but their culture, history, language, weaknesses. Exploit their weaknesses and turn their own tactics against them. Destroy their culture and history, and understand their language. Through these, you shall know when to strike, but also where. Through the destruction of their culture and history, their morale will suffer. Through understanding their language, you shall predict their next action." - Tau Midwan, Lessons of the Shadow Warriors. Lord Midwan wrote a book after the war was finished called Mirsh'nyne be te prudii verda, or in English, Lessons of the Shadow Warriors. The book details how to wage a war successfully while taking the least amount of casualties. It is now a requirement that all children read the book at least once in their life, as in a dire situation, such lessons would be required. Abilities Force Walk Able to bind restless ghosts to himself, willing or unwilling. This power was able to make him gain strength rapidly, but it wasn't perfect. If done incorrectly, it could cause insanity. Force Lightning It was said that his force lightning was among the most powerful of his era, capable of turning people to ash in a matter of seconds. Force Crush Lord Midwan was a master of Force Crush, capable of crushing multiple objects (or sentients) at a time. Forms of Saber Combat Midwan was a master of forms I and II, known as Shii-cho and Makashi. Form I was taught to every Warrior of the Way, while it could be said that he invented Form II.Category:Roleplay Category:Politics & War Characters